


Happy birthday Mac!

by Grigoriweasley



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Mac's Birthday, Peraltiago, domestic peraltiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grigoriweasley/pseuds/Grigoriweasley
Summary: It's Mac Peralta's first birthday!
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Happy birthday Mac!

Jake was getting ready. It was Mac’s first birthday and they had planned a big dinner party with their families and their friends from the 99 squad.

Jake couldn’t believe that it had already been a year since his little boy was born…Time had flied so fast! He felt overwhelmed by happiness and love. Every day that passed by, he grew more and more in love with his son; he wanted to spend every single moment with him and when he was away at work, he missed Mac so much that he almost felt like he was missing a part of his body… 

“C’mon Peralta, get it together” he said to himself while he was fixing his shirt in front of the mirror, “Now go help Amy set the table.” 

He went into the kitchen, where his wife had just finished putting the food on the table. He had helped her cook everything they needed and he’d had so much fun with it; he and Amy even engaged in a little food fight while baking Mac’s cake (fight that was almost immediately resolved in kissing). 

The theme of the party was “puppies”: little Mac loved playing with his stuffed animals that Uncle Chi-Chi and Auntie Ro-Ro had given him some moths before and he would smile the biggest whenever he saw little animals on the tv or on the road when they went for a walk. 

Jake had proposed to plan the party with a “Die Hard” theme (of course), but Amy had disagreed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Oh, c’mon, Ames, it HAS to be Die Hard! I mean, the baby is literally named after the main character”” 

“I know, Jake, and I love this…But I don’t think that such a movie would be a great idea for a baby’s party. It’s still a movie about cops, guns and violence and I’d like to keep Mac away from this until he’s a bit older. Plus, he’s just one year old. He doesn’t even know what Die Hard is!” 

“Of course he knows ”said Jake, “He’s my son, Die Hard is written in his blood!” 

“Jake.” Amy was looking at him with an expression that was reserved only for him when he aid something she didn’t agree with. 

“Okay, okay. Maybe you’re right, he’s too little. Let’s do something more suitable for a one-year-old.” 

“Thanks, honey” exclaimed Amy. 

“But for your information, it would’ve been a hell of a party. So that’s your loss, baby!” joked Jake. 

Amy just looked at him and laughed. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Everything was ready now, the guests were just minutes away. Jake took a moment to look at his son and admire him: he took little Mac in his arms and held him tight, cherishing one of the last moments of the night with the baby….When the guests arrived, they would surely spend their every moment with Mac, taking him away from his parents for a bit. Jake felt a little jealous…and also a little guilty thinking about it. He knew that being jealous of one’s children was not right: children are not their parents’ property and he sure didn’t wanna become an oppressive parent. 

He wanted to do this right, he wanted to be a good dad to Mac. 

It’s just that he loved his baby boy more than anything in the world (Amy was the only one that reached Mac’s level) and it hurt Jake to be separated from him, even for a night. 

Mac called him “da-da” and pulled his hair a bit to get his attention; Jake looked at him and smiled. 

“Yes, baby, I’m looking at you and you’re adorable, but please don’t pull my hair ok? It hurts” murmured Jake to Mac, who was now giving sweet kisses to his dad’s face. 

“Aw, look at the two men of my life!” Amy was behind them, with one of the brightest smiles he’d ever seen on her. 

“Come here, you” Jake opened an arm and pulled her in and at the same time Mac jumped into the arms of his mom laughing and shouting “ma-ma! ma-ma!” 

All three of them hugged tightly; Jake gave a kiss on Amy’s forehead and then closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy that moment completely. This was absolutely perfect. He felt at peace with himself: the two people he loved the most were in his arms and he felt complete, he didn’t need anything else. 

The magic was broken when they heard the bell ring. Someone had arrived. 

“Look, Mac, our guests have arrived!” said Amy to the baby, who smiled and began clapping his little hands; she went to open the door while Mac stayed with Jake. 

It was Charles. Of course, he had been over the moon when Jake had told him about Mac’s party and he had immediately offered his help. He was the one who suggested new recipes for Jake and Amy to cook and he also helped Jake pick all the decorations. As soon as he entered, he greeted Mac with a big smile and heart eyes and took the baby in his arms. 

“God, Jake, this baby is beautiful. It looks exactly like you, he’s handsome!” 

“Thanks Charles” said Jake. 

“Yeah, thanks Charles” repeated Amy, a little annoyed because her friend didn’t mention her as a source of Mac’s beauty. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Amy. You know I love you too.” 

“Yes, Charles, I know. Don’t worry” smiled Amy. 

Someone else was knocking on the door. It was Gina; Jake and Amy were so excited to see her again. She had stopped working with them three years before and they all missed her so much. 

“Hey y’all, Gina Linetti is here! How are you, my darlings? Did you miss me? Of course you did, I’m the best thing that ever happened in your lives” –typical Gina. 

“Nice to see you too, Gina” said Jake hugging her. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Some minutes later, all the other guests arrived and then the party began: everybody had fun, Mac loved the presents he received and he even took all the pics in front of the cake without crying or smashing it. 

Jake was so proud of him. Seeing his baby laugh and clap his hands made him so happy that he started crying…He had promised himself that he wouldn’t get too emotional, but he failed. And he didn’t care. Mac was the best thing that ever happened to him and seeing him like this made Jake feel like he was doing the right thing. 

He would do good, he would be a good father for Mac. 

He then went back in his seat next to Amy and hugged her, shouting out loud with everybody else: “Happy birthday Mac!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! this is my second fic about peraltiago, I love this couple and I love them as parents so here it is :) hope you like it and please feel free to comment and say whatever you like, I love reading your opinions! thanks :)


End file.
